hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Meteor Chip
Meteor Chips are an item added by the Falling Meteors mod. They are used in the creation of mid-tier tool and armor, as well as being a basic material for most items in the Falling Meteors mod. Obtaining Meteor Chips can obtained either from Meteorite crash sites or from Meteor blocks found deep underground. 'Fallen Meteorite' When a Meteorite meteor crashes in the Overworld, it will leave behind a deposit of Hot Fallen Meteor blocks. When mined with an Iron Pickaxe or better they will drop 0-4 Meteor Chips. Over time, these blocks will cool in Cool Fallen Meteor and will only have a 25% chance to drop a single Meteor Chip. Both hot and cool Fallen Meteors are affected by the Fortune enchantment, for up to 7 chips from Hot Fallen Meteor and up to 4 chips from Cool Fallen Meteor with Fortune III. 'Alien Creepers' Fallen Meteorites, depending on the size, can also spawn several Alien Creepers. When killed, they will drop either 0-2 Meteor Chips or 0-2 Red Meteor Gem, but never both. If killed with an item enchanted with Looting, an additional chip has the chance to drop for every level of Looting, up to 6 Meteor Chips at Looting III. 'Underground Meteor' Meteor blocks can be found underground between layers y=6 and y=16 (approximately). Mining a meteor block with an iron pickaxe or better will drop a single meteor chip. This is affected by the Fortune enchantment for up to 4 chips at Fortune III. This is the player's only source of Meteor Chips before Meteorite impacts. Uses 'Crafting' Meteor Chips are the basis for many crafting recipes in the Falling Meteors Mod. Meteorite Armor Provides (2) Armor when worn. Comes enchanted with Magnetization I. Provides (7) Armor when worn. Comes enchanted with Magnetization I. Provides (5) Armor when worn. Comes enchanted with Magnetization I. Provides (2) Armor when worn. Comes enchanted with Magnetization I. A full set of Meteorite Armor provides (16) Armor when equipped. Meteorite Sword Deals (8) damage. Comes enchanted with Magnetization I. Meteorite Pickaxe Has a Mining Level of Obsidian and mines slightly faster than a Diamond Pickaxe. Comes enchanted with Magnetization I. Meteorite Shovel Comes enchanted with Magnetization I. Meteorite Axe Comes enchanted with Magnetization I. Meteorite Hoe Comes enchanted with Magnetization I. Meteor Meteor Shield Protects land in a certain radius from Meteor Crashes. Protected Land Tester Detects if a block is protected by a Meteor Shield. Meteor Timer Emits a Redstone signal based on how close the next meteor is to falling. Meteor Proximity Detector Points the player to the nearest meteor crash site. Meteor Summoner Summons a meteor of random size and type. Meteorite Meteor Summoner Summons a Meteorite meteor of random size. Unknown Meteor Summoner Summons an Unknown Meteor Kitty Comet Summoner Summons a Kitty Comet. Cooked Fish can be used in place of Raw Fish. Notes & Tips *Meteor Chips can be compressed down into Meteor blocks similar to Glowstone. This is, however, inadvisable, as you aren't guaranteed to receive all 4 Chips back, even with Fortune III. Trivia *Meteorite armor and tools bear a similar resemblance to the Meteoritehttps://terraria.gamepedia.com/Meteorite armor and tools from the 2D sandbox action/adventure platformer Terrariahttps://terraria.gamepedia.com/Terraria. Category:Falling Meteors